UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno became the temporary foster parents of two alien babies named Rui and Aya and this made them an instant family. How will they and those people around them react to this sudden twist in their lives?DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis **

**by WitchangeL **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi. Daa! Daa! Daa! is owned by Mika Kawamura. So therefore, both of these aren't mine.

**Warning:** This is a RyoSaku fic but characters from Daa! Daa! Daa! especially Saionji Kanata and Kouzuki Miyu together with baby Ruu and Wanya will definitely appear here. I'm publish this fic as a regular fic for POT since this is a ryosaku fic but then I'll publish this also as a crossover fic to make sure.

**Chapt****er 1: The Alien Babies**

She took her clothes from her closet and threw them at her bed. She mentally sighs and went to her bathroom to took her personal things. She's starting to pack up her things since the out of town trip is going to end today. The Regulars of the Seigaku High Men's Tennis club had achieved their target excersices for their training. These regulars are composed of young individuals who gained good reputations since they've won the Nationals three years ago. It's been three years ago but Sakuno could still remember how Ryoma and the other regulars make it on top to achieve the victory in the Nationals.

She arranged her things and zipped close her luggage. She heard a knock on her door and she knew it's her bestfriend, Tomoka.

"Sakuno-chan, are you done? It's time for us to cook the dinner. Murasaki-sensei gave me a recipe for us to cook tonight." she heard Tomoka said.

"Hai, Tomo-chan! I'll be there in a minute! I'll just take a look if Obaa-san is with them." she replied.

"Okay." she heard her replied and Tomoka walked away from her room.

Sakuno took her regular bluish black jacket from her bed and wears it. She's now a regular player for Seigaku High's Girls Tennis Club. She's now a better player now than before since her perseverance and determination to improve her playing. It is also noted that Ryoma's frequent tutorial at her at tennis gave her an advantage. She's been playing tennis now for three years and she proved that she's not your ordinary beginner tennis player. Before she graduated at Seigaku Junior High, she was hailed as one of the strongest junior tennis player in women's division. She even became the club's captain.

She tossed her two long braided pigtails at her back and took her tennis shoes underneath her bed. After tying her shoelaces, she headed downstairs and walked towards the main door of the Training Camp house. She went outside and sees that the sky is getting darker. She looked above and saw an usual dark hole in the sky.

"What is that?' she thought.

Suddenly, a light ball appeared from the dark hole and goes down at the far part of the forest. Sakuno realized that the area is near the tennis courts where her grandmother and the regulars are practicing.

"Oh, no. I should tell them what I saw. It might be a dangerous thing." she said then run away towards the forest.

...

"What's that?" Momoshiro blurted out calling the attention of his co- regulars.

"What? Where?" Kikumaru asked.

"There." Momoshiro pointed a finger up on the sky referring to the dark hole.

All of the regulars, their new coach Murasaki-sensei and their former coach Ryuuzaki looked above and saw what Momoshiro asking about.

"A dark hole?" Fuji murmured.

Suddenly, they saw a light ball came out from the dark hole and fell from the sky. They saw that the area where the light ball fell is near to their location.

"Let's go and see what it is." Momoshiro said and run towards it. They all followed him and sees the light ball floating near the riverbank. The light slowly vanished and they saw a mini flying saucer lands on the ground. Some of them gulped and the others stared amazed by the scene.

"Aliens?" Kikumaru murmured while blinking.

The mini flying saucer opened its glass cover revealing two babies seating within. One is a baby boy with dark green locks and amber eyes. He's wearing a blue baby dress and he's crying. The other one is a baby girl who seems to be a year older than the baby boy. She has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair tied in a cute and adorable pompoms. She wears a cute girly pink and flowery dress and holding a can of juice in her hand. She's not crying but she looks afraid and about to cry.

"Alien Babies!" Oishi exclaimed. "What should we do to them, Tezuka?" he asked.

"Saa...they look like human babies and they seem that they're afraid to us." Fuji intercedes.

"Coach, what should we do?" Tezuka looked to their former coach and sees her staring at the baby girl. The other also noticed this.

"Is there's something's wrong, Coach Ryuuzaki?" Coach Murasaki asked.

"Nothing. It is just that the baby girl resembles Sakuno alot when she was a toddler." she said.

They gave her an 'ah' and 'oh' look. Kikumaru reached the babies and looked at them.

"Nya! They're so cute! Kawaii!" he blurted out.

Suddenly the girl stares at him momentarily before losing her grip to the can. She giggles and sways her arms toward Kikumaru.

"Nya! Nya!" the baby girl uttered while giggling. Kikumaru blinked and pick up the baby girl.

"Nya! Oishi! Look! She likes me!" he said.

"Eiji, be careful. You might hurt her." Oishi said worriedly.

Ryoma and Momoshiro went beside Kikumaru to see the babies.

"Wow! Cutie babies!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

The baby boy stopped crying and stares at them. No. He's staring at a certain person standing beside Momoshiro. Much to their surprise, the baby boy giggles and impatiently swung his arms to the air.

"Papa! Papa!" the baby boy blurted out. He's staring and giggling towards Ryoma.

All of them blinked and looked at the baby then to Ryoma. They seems to resembles each other.

All of the sudden, the baby boy floated from the flying saucer and went to Ryoma. To his surprised, Ryoma instinctively welcomed to his arms the floating baby. He blinked and blinked. What was the baby called him?

Sakuno came to their location and saw them with two babies. She stopped and blinked. Where did those babies came from? She went beside her grandmother to ask some questions.

"Anou... I saw the light ball came from a dark hole from the sky. What is..." she almost finishes her question when a voice halted her.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" the baby boy exclaimed.

Sakuno blinked and looked at the baby boy in Ryoma's arms.

"Ehh?" she uttured. She looked at Ryoma who seems to be confuse like her.

Fuji flashed his sadistic smile.

"Saa...this is going to be interesting." he thought.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Ryoma and Sakuno find themselves as the foster parents of the two alien babies. They have an instant family! How could they react to this sudden change?

**Chapter 2: The Instant Family**

..

(A/n: The fifth installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology is out! Please Leave Reviews. Thank you for reading this fic. n_n)

_++witchangeL


	2. Chapter 2

**UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis and Daa! Daa! Daa! aren't mine.

**Chapter 2: The Instant Family **

...

She looked at him as the baby boy giggles in his lap. He stares back at her with confuse eyes. The baby girl laughs while she plays with Momoshiro and Eiji. Oishi worriedly watches them while the other regulars are silently waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Mama! Mama!" the baby boy called to Sakuno. "Mama! Yum! Yum! Mama!" he called again. His eyes start to water as he feels hungry.

Sakuno approaches Ryoma and took the baby boy from him. The baby buries his face to her bosom much to her surprise.

"I think he needs to feed." she heard Ryoma said. She sat beside him and cradled the crying baby in her arms.

"But I don't have milk. I can't nurse him." she replied.

Ryoma shuddered his shoulder for he doesn't know what to do. They're all still in shock. No one expects that this would happen. He looked back to Sakuno and sees her worried face. In an instant, they both find theirselves as the foster parents of the two alien babies.

"Well, I dunno what to do." he finally said.

"Where's the girl?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma leaned to the hard wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"She's with Momo-senpai and the others." he uttured back.

The Cabin's door flew open and Momoshiro and Eiji came inside with the girl at the back of Eiji. Momoshiro has some bags of groceries in his hand and laughs. The little girl giggled and pinched Eiji's shoulder.

"Yay! Aya-chan pinched me!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Aya-chan?" Oishi said who has just arrived from the kitchen. He has a carton of filled milk.

"Her name is Aya, senpai." Momo replied.

"How did you know?" Ryoma asked.

"She told us her name is Aya." Eiji intercedes.

"Aya-chan is hungry." the young girl said. Eiji put her down and she runs toward Ryoma. She tugged Ryoma's shirt and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Papa! Papa! Ya-chan needs to yumyum!" she said.

Ryoma blinked. Here we go again.

"What does Aya-chan wants to eat now?" he asked.

The girl put a finger in her chin and thinks. She turned her head to Sakuno who's craddling the baby boy to her arms too.

"Rui needs to yumyum too!" Aya said.

"Oh, well. Can he drinks full cream milk?" Momo asked.

"I don't think so. Infants are suppose to drink mother's milk or formulated milk. Anyway, Tezuka and Shusuke went to the supermarket to by their things. Ryuzaki-sensei told them to buy their milks too." Oishi answered.

"What did you buy to the convinient store then?" Ryoma asked Momo.

"Drinks, sandwitches and yoghurt." Momo replied.

"Shaonya! Shaonya!" the baby boy exclaimed while pointing to the small ufo at the corner of the room. It shakes violently and a white fluffy ball came out from within. Sakuno snuggled to Ryoma's side afraid of what creature could be.

"Ryoma-kun.." she whispered.

"Stay still beside me, Ryuzaki." he answered. She nodded at him and carefully release the baby boy from her arms. He floated to the air and approaches the white fluffy ball. Aya stood at her place and run towards them.

"Shaonya!" Aya and Rui exclaimed.

The White fluffy ball moves and turn to be a white fat cat who can stood in his two hind feet.

"Nyao! I overslept!" the white cat said.

Ryoma's jawsdropped same as the other regular present at the scene. Sakuno blinked in surprise.

"Ka... K-kawaii." Ryoma uttured.

Sakuno and the other regulars sweatdropped.

"He's really into cats." Sakuno thought.

The white cat looked at the two kids in his front then became looked startled. He looked around and sees the humans around them.

"Oh no! Master Rui, Mistress Aya! Where are we? Did they treat you badly?" Shaonya asked.

"Anou... You're in Earth and we didn't do any bad to the children." Sakuno replied.

Shaonya stares at Sakuno from head to toe.

"Mistress Tsukasa! What happened to you? You become shorter and younger." Shaonya asked.

"I suppose your name is Shaonya, right?" Sakuno asked. Shaonya nodded at her and she smiles back.

"My name isn't Tsukasa. My name is Sakuno. Nice to meet you." She said.

Shaonya blinked. He turned his gaze to Ryoma and looked back again to Sakuno.

"So you mean the guy right there isn't my Master Hero who is my mistress Tsukasa's husband?" Shaonya asked.

Sakuno sweatdropped. "He didn't think that we are husband and wife isn't?" she thought.

"Yes. He's name is Ryoma." Sakuno replied.

"Oh, I never thought that Earth's inhabitants look alike the people living in our planet." Shaonya said.

Rui and Aya tugged Sakuno's clothes and look at her. She then remembers that they're hungry.

"Anou... Shaonya before you explain to us where did you came from, I think the babies need to feed." she said.

"Oh, right. Of course, Mistress Sakuno." he replied.

Shaonya took two infant bottles from the small spaceship and handed it to the two babies. They took the bottles. Aya took a seat in Sakuno's lap while Rui went to Ryoma's arm and feed silently.

"We came from the planet Otto. We are transported here by a time-dimensional warp hole that appeared while I'm taking Master Rui and Mistress Aya to the local Park." Shaonya started to explain.

Shusuke and Tezuka arrived at the scene with their grocery bags.

"Tadaima! We already have their food and things." Shusuke said. Tezuka went straightly to the kitchen and came back to the living room. Shusuke's eyes turned to Shaonya and reveals his two cerulean eyes.

"What we have here? Another alien?" he asked. Tezuka then looked at Shaonya. "A cat alien. I assume." Tezuka said. "Unbelievable!" Shaonya blurted out.

"Nya! Doushite?" Eiji asked.

"Master Rui and Aya's parents look exactly like Master Ryoma and Mistress Sakuno and the two of them..." Shaonya pointed Shusuke and Tezuka.

"What about us?" Shusuke asked.

"You look like Master Seishiro who was my Mistress Tsukasa's boyfriend before." said Shaonya to Shusuke.

"On the other hand, the guy in here look exactly like my mistress' older brother, Master Kaito." he pointed to Tezuka.

"That's really interesting. I guess I have a chance to steal Saa-chan's affection from Ryoma." Shusuke said.

Ryoma sends deadly glares at him which Shusuke replied with his sadistic smile.

"Just joking." Shusuke said. Ryoma frowns and then turns to Sakuno who assisting Aya in her feed.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ryoma asked Shaonya.

"I think we're stranded here in Earth. Our little spaceship can't able to make us back to our planet. Earth is almost a hundred light years away from our home galaxy. I'll try to access the communication to our planet to request some help." The white fat cat replied.

Tomoka run from the stairway and called their attention.

"Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama! Ryuzaki-sensei wants to talk to the both of you. She's waiting upstairs." Tomoka said.

"Hai, Tomo-chan. Arigatou." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma stood and help Sakuno to stand, carefully taking Aya with his free arm.

"Come here, Aya." he called.

Aya obediently went to his arm and he picked her up. Rui, after feeding fell asleep in his other arm resting his small body to Ryoma's chest and laying his head to his shoulder.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said to him. "Please give me Rui so you can hold Aya-chan much better."she continued.

Ryoma nodded and gave the sleeping child to her. He then placed Aya securely in his arms and headed to the stairs. Sakuno followed him shortly after placing sleeping Rui at the couch leaving him with Shaonya and the others.

They opened the door of her grandma's room after knocking. They saw that her luggages are done and she's waiting for them.

"Come here inside." Sumire said.

"Why did you summon us here, Grandma? Is this about the two babies?" Sakuno asked.

"Not really. I called you to tell you that I'm going to England tomorrow. I'm taking my medical therapy there." Sumire replied.

"How about Ryoma-kun? Why did he's here now?" Sakuno asked her grandmother while she looked at Ryoma who's seating beside her.

"You're going to move to their house, Sakuno." Sumire declared with a smile.

"W-whatt?" Ryoma and Sakuno simultaneously exclaimed.

"I called your father, Ryoma. He agreed that your family will look to Sakuno while she stays here in Japan without any relative." Sumire explained.

"But..." Sakuno tried to reason out.

"Tomorrow, you'll stay to the Echizen Residence." Sumire said.

**Preview to the Next**** Chapter: **

Ryoga was frozen at his feet. His eyes widened at the scene at his front. Nanjiro's jaws dropped as he saw Ryoma carrying a baby boy who has the same color of his hair and has the eyes prominent to the Echizens. Sakuno is carrying a cute young girl in her arms with her two luggage bags at her side.

"Seishounen! How dare you? You'd impregnated our little Sakuno!" Nanjiro exclaimed.

Ryoma sweatdropped.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Echizen Family **

**A/n: Woah! Finally! After**** almost two months, I updated this story! Hahaha! Please leave reviews! Onegai! Thank you for those who left comment to my first chapter. I'm really glad you'd like it. n_n **

**I don't know why my other two stories couldn't be seen at the category archives of**** prince of tennis. It makes me feel sad. :( Anyway here's the preview of those two. **

**She's my Girl: Mate of the Demon Prince**

He's a powerful demon. A royal one. He despises human and half-breeds a lot. She's a half breed demonic princess. Born from a powerful demon and a human priestess. Can love blooms between them? (RyoSaku)

**Darkest Flower **

Ryoma and Sakuno are twins. They are really close and has a lot of care to each other. Everything seems nice. Not until Ryoma fell in love with his twin sister. (RyoSaku)

**If y****ou want to read this two stories, please click my profile link. You'll see it on my account. n_n **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS! **

~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a WitchangeL

**P.S: Please visit animefanlistings. org approved fanlisting site for the pairing Echizen**** Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Visit us at http:/ ryosakufandom. webs. com (type directly to your browser without the spaces in between) Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** Original Characters aren't mine. Konomi-sensei owns "The Prince of Tennis". Kawamura-sensei owns "Daa! Daa! Daa!".

...

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Echizen Family **

...

Sakuno took her luggage from the compartment of her grandmother's car. She saw Ryoma took the two alien babies from the back seat and placed one of the straps of his bag at his shoulder. He approached her and gave her the girl.

"Take her, I'll go first to meet, Oyaji." he told her.

She smiled and nodded back at him. She took the girl in his arms and patted her head.

"Aya-chan, aren't you hungry?" she asked the girl swiftly.

The young girl shook her head in response.

"Iie, Mama. But Ya-chan wants to play!" Aya replied.

Sakuno adjusted the girl in her arms and pinched her nose.

"You can play later, Aya." she said.

"Mama, where are they going?" Aya asked pointing to Ryoma and to the sleeping Rui in his arms.

Sakuno looked at them then sighed.

"We're moving to your Papa's house, Aya-chan." Sakuno answered back.

Aya blinked confusedly at her. A young lad approach them and smiled. Sakuno smiled back at him.

"Shaonya." she said.

"Sakuno, let's go." Sumire called from the gate of the Echizen's Residence.

"Hai, Obaa-san!" Sakuno exclaimed then took the luggage at her side. She walked towards the house with Aya in one of her arms. Shaonya followed the trails of his two mistresses.

...

Nanjiro stood from his seat and placed his 'precious' newspaper beneath the table. He walked through the corridor and heard the door bell rang.

"Rinko, dear! They're here!" he called to his wife whose busy to the kitchen.

"Open the door and let them in." he heard his wife replied.

"Hai. Hai." he said.

"Hey, Oyaji. Where's Chibisuke?" he turned his head and saw his eldest son slumpered on the couch.

"Naah, they've just arrive. Come, let's help them with their luggages." he replied.

Ryoga stood awkwardly and brushed his disheveled hair with his hand. He yawned and streched his arms into the air. He saw his father went to the door and he followed him.

...

When the door opens...

Ryoga was frozen at his feet. His eyes widen at the scene at his front. Nanjiro's jawdropped as he saw Ryoma carrying a baby boy who has the same color of his hair and has the eyes that are prominent to the Echizens. Sakuno is carrying a cute young girl in her arms with her two luggages at her side.

"Seishounen! How dare you? You impregnated our little Sakuno!" Nanjiro finally exclaimed.

Ryoma sweatdropped. Sakuno smiled awkwardly.

'As we expected.' she thought.

Sumire suddenly appeared on Ryoma's side and hitted Nanjiro hard with her paper fan (who knows where did she kept it).

"Oww. That hurts, Old Hag!" Nanjiro exclaimed.

"Baka! Stop humiliating my granddaughter!" Sumire hissed.

"Chibisuke! You're too fast." Ryoga grinned to his younger brother.

"Ryoga." Ryoma said dangerously. He sent deadly glares to his older brother. If glaring could kill, Ryoga might be dead by now.

"What's the commotion here?" a feminine voice rose from Ryoga's back. Rinko appeared to his side and saw Ryoma and Sakuno carrying two babies each on their arms. Her face become pale as she stares on them.

"Ryoma." she whispered and then fainted. Ryoga caught his fainted mother in his arms.

"Rinko!" Nanjiro blurted out.

"Hey,Okaa-san." Ryoga called.

...

"You mean they're really alien babies?" Rinko asked.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked to each other and nodded at her in response.

"Hai, Echizen-san. That's the truth." Sakuno replied.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan. You can call me Rinko-san. You're already part of our family." Rinko told her.

Sakuno blushed furiously and nodded.

"Hai, Rinko-san."

"Would it be alright if the two babies will stay here with Sakuno?" Sumire asked.

"That's fine. Right, dear?" Nanjiro asked his wife.

Rinko smiled and patted the head of sleeping Rui in her arms.

"That's really fine, Ryuzaki-san. It seems like the babies like to be with Ryoma and Ryoga." she chuckled as she look at Ryoga.

Aya is seating on his shoulders and pulling his hair with both of her hands.

"Oww...Kid stop it!" Ryoga said. Aya giggled back at him.

"I really thought they're your children, seishounen." Nanjiro stated and then laughed.

"Oyaji." Ryoma hissed.

"What? You're mother also thought they are." he replied and then chuckled.

"Nanjiro. Stop bickering Ryoma." Rinko warned her husband. "So who is this cute fluff cat?" she asked.

"My name is Shaonya, Rinko-sama. I'm the babysitter of my master Rui and mistress Aya." Shaonya introduced himself to her.

"I see. So let us help each other to take care of them, shall we?" Rinko asked back with a smile.

Shaonya's face lighten and smiled back at her.

"Yes, of course, Rinko-sama." he replied.

"Count me in!" Nanako interceded who just came from their kitchen.

Suddenly, they heard Nanjiro cried. They turned their attention to them and saw Aya standing near a burning magazine.

"No! My precious magazines!" Nanjiro cried out load.

Ryoma took swiftly Aya away from the burning thing.

"What was that? They have powers?" Nanako asked.

"Yes." Sumire answered. "It seems that the boy has telekinetic powers and the girl has pyrokinetic powers. You should be careful." she added.

"Mistress Aya doesn't want to see glossy and colorful papers. I'm sorry about her attitude." Shaonya said and bowed in their front.

"I think we shouldn't worry to much. Aya-chan can help us destroy Uncle's magazines, right Auntie?" Nanako winked at her aunt, Rinko. Rinko laughed together with Sumire.

"Right. Definitely right." she replied.

As soon as Sumire left the Echizen's Residence, Sakuno organized her things and the babies' at their room. Her room is across with Ryoma's room so they've an access to each others room.

Sakuno smiled to herself as she tucked in the blanket at the two sleeping babies on her bed.

"Sleep well, my babies." she said then placed a chaste kiss on their forehead.

The door opened and she saw Ryoma came inside the room and then laid himself beside the sleeping babies. Sakuno furrow her brows in confusion.

"What are you doing, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Sleeping." Ryoma replied without moving and with his eyes closed.

"Why here?" she asked again.

"Rui might look for me." he answered back. Sakuno then remembered that everytime Rui awakens at night, he always look for his Papa and then cried when he's not around.

Sakuno heard a purr at her feet and saw Karupin. She picked her up and laid to the near chair with pillow.

"You also want to sleep here, Karupin? Too bad the bed aren't large enough for us." she said.

She went back to the bed and saw that Ryoma is already asleep. She smiled to herself.

"Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun." she whispered.

She then laid to the other side of the bed and swiftly drifted to her sleep. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked to the sleeping babies then shifted his gaze to the sleeping lass. An unfathomable smile passed on his lips.

"Oyasumi." he murmured then he went back to sleep.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

The babies went missing while their foster parents aren't around. Ryoga has an idea where they went and they must found the babies before their secret could reveal to the public.

**Chapter 4: When The Babies visit the Seigaku **

...

**A/n: gomen! I'm so sorry, I was too lazy to update and ****to encode my stories. I'll try to fight my laziness though. Thank you for supporting my stories. Please don't forget to leave your helpful reviews. **

~Sessrin Koshimae


	4. Chapter 4

~xxoxx~

**UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi owns The Prince of Tennis. Kawamura Mika owns Daa! Daa! Daa! (also known as UFO Baby).

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 4: The Babies on Seigaku **

~xxoxx~

Ryoma yawned and shifted his gaze lazily to the food served on their dining table. Sakuno fed the babies with the help of Shaonya and Nanako. Nanjiro slumpered himself lazily on the floor while playing with Ryoma's cat, Karupin. They heard Ryoga grunted between his meal as Aya moved towards him and pulled his untidy green hair. Nanako laughed at him and Rinko smiled sheepishly at the scene. Their family is getting bigger and livelier since Sakuno and the two alien babies moved in their house. It seemed that the babies brought joy and happiness to the whole family. They're both unexpectedly sweet and attached to all of them. Aya is such a sweet and charming girl that made Rinko and Nanako happy by her random babblings and her demands for their delicacies. She's not really close to Nanjiro but if it comes to playtime, Nanjiro and Ryoga were her best playmates. She kept on pulling their hair and enjoyed seating on their broad shoulders. Sometimes, she made pranks to Nanjiro by burning his 'precious magazines' that were hidden beneath the couch on their living room. Ryoga tried to play with her with tennis and was surprised when she actually hit the ball with the frame of the tennis hitting him directly at his face. Ryoma said that maybe Aya thought that it was baseball since he'd found her watching baseball with confused reaction in her face. At the end of their long hours of playtime, Rinko always found Ryoga and Aya exhausted and fell asleep in each others side.

Rui is a little bit tough to please though. He's so attached to Ryoma and Sakuno and he always look for them. It was hard especially when they're not around. He keeps on sending his tantrums and cries until Ryoma or Sakuno arrived from the school. Rui isn't really like this. He just wants the attention and care of his foster parents but then Ryoma and Sakuno were too busy with their studies and to their tennis practices.

Sakuno saw that Rui finally burped and felt very sleepy in her arms. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the garden to put Rui in his sleep before she left for school. Ryoma started to eat his breakfast while he waited for Sakuno to settle their foster baby to sleep. He felt someone tugged his sleeve and looked down then saw Aya's large chocolate orbs staring back at him.

"Aya." he called and then picked the little girl to let her seat in his lap.

"Papa and Mama owweys leave Ya-chan and Ru-chan." Aya uttered which made Ryoga laughed out.

"Because Papa and Mama have to work hard." Ryoma replied to 'his' little girl while Ryoga kept on laughing like crazy in his front.

"Yeah, right. Aya-chan, your Papa and Mama must study hard first before getting married and have another baby." Ryoga interceded which earned him dangerous glares from his younger brother. Thank Goodness that Sakuno wasn't around. Aya's round face lightened from what she'd heard.

"Ya-chan will be a big sis again? Papa! Papa! When I'm gonna meet our new baby?" Aya exclaimed which caught the attention of Nanjiro.

"Ne, Seishonen? You're gonna give us real grandson sooner?" Nanjiro teased.

"Baka. I didn't say anything like that." Ryoma hissed back.

"Eh? Chibisuke is still a virgin, ne? Wonder if he could please and give a child to a woman." Ryoga exclaimed and Nanjiro laughed out loud and patted his older son's back.

Ryoma stood from his seat with Aya in his arms.

"Stop spoiling Aya's mind with your perverted thoughts!" Ryoma said to his father and older brother then headed towards Sakuno's room to check her and Rui.

"Papa? When will Ya-chan meet the baby?" Aya asked.

"Papa and Mama haven't a plan yet to have a baby. For the meantime, Aya and Rui are our babies." Ryoma replied with a faint smile on his lips.

They found Sakuno tucking up the sleeping Rui gently in his crib. Ryoma and Sakuno kissed the babies and bid goodbye and headed for school.

~xxoxx~

Ryoga decided to take the alien babies to the park and to make them busy so Rui wouldn't noticed that their foster parents aren't around with them again. Actually, he didn't really want to go with the babies but his mother had actually coaxed him to take care of the babies while she and Shaonya will try to fix their small space ship.

Ryoga yawned and watched the babies play on the playground. Aya is still energetic but still as clumsy like her foster mother for she always stumbled on her own feet everytime she tries to run. Rui on the other hand is not happy. He's silently watching his older sister play on the swing while he sat alone in his yellow toy car with their feeding bottles on the backseat. It was a fine afternoon and Ryoga felt very sleepy. He tried his best not to feel his heavy eyelids conquered him but he failed. He fell asleep on the bench while the two babies were left without a guardian.

The bushes on the park moved and the babies saw Karupin emerged from it. With his telekinetic powers, Rui had managed to make move the toy car and shortly was followed by Aya.

"Nyao." Karupin made a sound as if she's talking with the two alien babies.

"Papa. Mama." Rui said. Karupin turned her head aside and purred. Aya crawled up to the toy car and sat beside her brother.

As if the cat knew what the two babies wanted to do, Karupin started to walk away from the playground and lead the babies towards Seigaku High leaving Ryoga sleeping alone on the bench.

~xxoxx~

The moment Kaido saw Karupin with the two alien babies, he knew that they're in trouble. He haven't a chance to take them for the swiftly moved away from him when he tried to catch them.

When the tennis balls start to move abnormally amidst the air, Ryoma and the other regulars knew that something's wrong. Their suspicion was confirmed when they saw the alien babies giggling on the court side without any guardians. Ryoma was about to make a smash when suddenly the ball slowly floated in the air and then quickly fell down towards him in an instant. He was almost hit directly on his face.

"Papa! Papa!" Rui cried out and then controlled all the tennis ball on the courts making it bounce abnormally that made the regulars horrify at the scene.

~xxoxx~

When Tezuka and Fuji was informed about the presence of the alien babies at the tennis courts, they decided to take a look but were horrified to see Aya floating around the school grounds probably looking for Ryoma and Sakuno. Fortunately, no one is around to see her haunting the school floating in the air. Tezuka swiftly took Aya in the air and cradled her in his arms. Fuji grinned at him and chuckled.

"I never thought that you're quite good at babysitting, Mitsu." Fuji teased him.

~xxoxx~

Sakuno run fast as she could towards the tennis court to check if the babies that her classmates talked about earlier that were on the tennis courts are the alien babies in her custody. She gasped as she saw that the babies are really there in their school.

She saw Rui on the court side and saw him playing the tennis balls on the court.

"Rui-chan!" she called and Rui saw her. He forgot the control of the tennis balls and it started to move in different directions hitting some players on the court. Her eyes widened as she saw some balls aiming towards the baby. She run fast and covered the baby with her own body. The balls hit her petite body in different areas and made bruises on her pale skin. She flinched in pain but tried to smile to her baby.

"Rui-chan. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Mama!" Rui exclaimed with a smile and touched her cheeks with his small hands. Sakuno seeing that the baby was safe, smiled and then fainted shortly.

~xxoxx~

When she woke up, she realized that she was in the infirmary of the school. She felt the pain all over her body and shifted her head to the side. She was surprised to see Rui sleeping peacefully beside her. Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji arrived to check her condition. Aya was still in Tezuka's arms sleeping with her head laying in his shoulder.

"Aya-chan. Is she alright?" Sakuno asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry about her." Ryoma replied.

"We saw her earlier. Fortunately, no one sees her roaming around. It seems that she's really fond to Tezuka." Fuji said.

"Ryoga and Shaonya arrived. They told me Ryoga lost the babies to the park when he fell asleep. You better go home with the babies." Ryoma told her while he lay down her things on the near table.

"How about the issue? Surely they'll ask who are the babies." Sakuno asked worriedly.

"I told them they're my cousins." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno sighed. Good thing all are settled down. Nothing has to worry about. Maybe she and Ryoma have to plan so the babies won't try again to search for them. But at the end of the day, she's happy that her babies are finally safe now with Ryoma in her side.

~xxoxx~

Preview to the Next Chapter:

A new guy appeared on the Seigaku High grounds and he's looking for Sakuno. He's so handsome and as tall as Tezuka. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno seemed worried and confused about something that she haven't told him.

Chapter 5: Jealous? No. Goodbye, Sakuno? No Way!

~xxoxx~

A/n: Kya! Gomen ne! I didn't update this story for almost two months! Gomen nasai! Well, I decided to update this story and I really hope that I wrote this good and not so lame. Please review!

Special Thanks to:

*sapphire wind

*iza

*Tsuki no Sakura11

*Yuki

*LoveyDove Ryosaku

*xxRandomnessPrevails

*Lunaxxmoongoddessxx

*Midnight Ghost 101.

Kindly please don't forget to leave a review. Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Sessrin Koshimae


	5. Chapter 5

~xxoxx~

**UFO Babies of the Prince of Tennis**

**By Sessrin Koshimae**

Disclaimer: TeniPuri isn't mine. This purely for fan entertainment use only. Story was inspired from the anime/manga series named "Daa! Daa! Daa!" created by Kawamura Mika.

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 5: Jealous? No. Goodbye, Sakuno? No way!**

~xxoxx~

No, he wasn't curious. Not glaring. He wasn't mad. He wasn't bothered at all so stop accusing him for something ridiculous, he said. But his senpai-tachi knew too well that he was somewhat pissed off from that scene. They thought Ryoma was a big shit dumbass for being so oblivious to his feelings for the brunette pigtailed girl. But then, they also knew that the Ponta Prince... –no- the Tennis Prince will never admit to anyone that he'd already fallen in love with his long time –only- girl close friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno. The apple of his eye...no... the foster mother of his foster alien children. The Great Echizen Ryoma will persist to say that he wasn't jealous when he saw her with another guy, cheeks blushed, eyes lowered, standing with woobly state under the Sakura tree.

The Guy standing with her was stunningly attractive. If he hadn't known his Tezuka-buchou for years, he would have thought that the guy is the long lost brother of his stoic captain. He wasn't jealous. Though undeniably the guy looked too special for Sakuno. It wasn't that he's too conceited that his Sakuno would never try to shift her attention to someone else. Wait...his? Since when did Sakuno became his? No. He is just a friend. He has no right to be jealous, right? But the thought of seeing her with another guy... why does it disturb him? Why can't he take that damn good sleep that he wished that night? Why did he end up staring to the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed? Was he really not bothered?

The next day, he saw them again together on the same sakura tree behind their school premises. His golden cat eyes narrowed. She was sad for something that guy had told her. Did he just dumped Sakuno? This mysterious guy lokked down at her with the same curious and loving eyes that sended unwanted shivers to our tennis prince. No, he would not dare to meddle with their personal business. He had no right to get mad at him. No right to get jealous. He knew well that HE IS JUST A FRIEND. He couldn't do anything and he wouldn't admit even to himself that he was jealous.

On the night that she didn't come home to stay for the night in her own house, he was on unease. Her presence on that familiar bed side became necessecity to him. He could only felt emptiness. As he watched the two alien babies snuggled closer to him for the warmth, he recognize the need for the three of them to be with that lovely pigtailed girl. How long did he stayed up awake that night, filling his thought with only her. How he realized that even though he had known her for almost four years, he didn't knew well. She hadn't told her of her dreams, her family, her hobbies, her worries and her feelings. It always him that matters alot. His dreams, his needs, and only his. Did he knew something about her that only he has the knowledge of it? How come he ended up thinking that she really like him for the long time? Maybe it was because he became over confident to himself that she didn't treat any other guy the same way she treated her.

'Damn.' He thought. He didn't really like the thought of her seeing and loving another guy except for him. He knew he is VERY SELFISH. What Echizen Ryoma wants, he will get. And now, the world turned against him. He must accept the fact that he wasn't the only guy in her life. He was not the only one that she could give that lovely smile. He wasn't her world. Was he afraid now that she might leave him this coming days? Oh, but surely it was impossible that the guy had actually dumped her right? He could see it in her eyes the next day he had seen her. She was happy being with that guy. Perhaps, he should stop that weird feelings of his for Sakuno? Perhaps he should continue his life the way it was before he had noticed his feelings for her. Perhaps, he should bestow upon her the freedom to love someone else. He doesn't even deserve her loyalty and love, right? He was very self centered person and it would be very hard for him to return the same feelings.

His senpai-tachi noticed his distress. They wondered if he already knew what he really feels for that certain Ryuzaki Sakuno. It almost a week since that guy appeared and had been three nights since Sakuno started to spend the nights in her own residence. Ryoma wondered what will happen to them. He became to much pre-occupied that his focus to his tennis play started to loose. Everyone became worried on his state especially his senpai-tachis.

"Echizen is certainly not in focus these past days." Momoshiro said with a frown. It was the vet first time that they had seen him unease because of a girl. His hormones started to affect his mind and they knew it was certainly normal. They'd known for the long time that Echizen-kun and Ryuzaki-chan are an item since their middle school years. It was one of the unspoken rule within their club that no one will court the pigtailed girl to support Echizen to be with her.

"What's wrong with Ryoma-kun?" the familiar feminine soft voice asked behind them with an inquiring and worried look. They also noticed the presence of that guy beside her. What's wrong with them? Why was that the guy won't leave her alone especially on her school hours? He wasn't even a student on Seigaku, right?

"Saa.. it seemed that Echizen is a little bit distructed lately, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji replied.

The Seigaku Men's Tennis Club members almost gasped with the shocked reaction on their faces as they saw their stoic buchou talked the guy as if they known each other all those times. All those thimes that they were worried to their ochibi because of the presence of that guy?

"Kenichi-san." Tezuka said aknowledging the presence of the man beside the grand daughter of their former coach.

"Kunimitsu." Kenichi nodded in response, moving a little closer to Sakuno and buried his right hand on the side pocket on his pants.

Ryoma turned his gaze on them noticing their presence on the side courts. He quickly shifted his gaze away from them the moment his golden eyes met the dark reddish brown eyes on this Kenichi. Of course, he knew that Sakuno was with him. He had noticed her earlier. It wasn't because he was keeping an eye to her. It only became usual to him to see her standing on the sidelines, quietly cheering for him during his matches. But now... he should be used on not seeing her anymore. He heard murmurs from them but he kept being himself and hit the tennis ball against the wall so hard that his senpais thought that he was mad to see Ryuzaki-chan with the guy. 'Jealous.' They thought.

But when this so called Kenichi approached him and gave him a glare, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. His senpais could feel the burning tension between them.

"Echizen-san, if you don't mind, let's have a practice game match." Kenichi said with such a cold, dangerous tone of his voice.

"Of course." Ryoma replied with his cocky attitude.

They both went to their respective places on the court, with Ryoma being the first one to serve. With the familiar pose, Ryoma made his most famous twist serve, slightly surprising his opponent. The game continued with smooth flow, returning each other volleys and shot with precision. Ryoma couldn't even believe that this Kenichi was a very good tennis player. But then, something an expected happened. When a shot that Ryoma sent believing it would be impossible for Kenichi to return, was returned in his side in a split second of time, he was left dumbfounded. He didn't even have a chance to react to return the ball. It was then he realized that his legs were too stiff to move and he hardly breathe in a normal way. He fell in his knees and gasped for air. He wasn't even aware what happened why his legs became unresponsive.

"Ryoma-kun!" he heard her very familiar voice calling out for him. He lifted his head slightly and saw her running towards him. What a relief! She still cares for him. Sakuno still notices him. She knelt beside him and handed him a clean towel before helping him to stand on his feet and let her carry him on the nearest bench.

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki." He said and reached out for the cold grape ponta handed to him by Sakuno. They noticed that the other club members came after them to see what had actually happened to Ryoma. Ryoma tried to stand and walked away but the moment he tried to take a step, he fell with the worried Sakuno on the hard ground with a soft thud with Ryoma supporting Sakuno's head with his one free arm. Hard sweaty body fell on the softer one. Sakuno's face turned to the deepest shade of crimson the moment she noticed their awkward position on the ground.

They both heard a sound of knuckle crackling. A dangerous, deadly glare on Ryoma's back gave him the warning that the death is forthcoming to him. A strong hand pulled the back of Ryoma's collar lifting him off from the body of the blushing girl beneath him.

"Brat." The cold dangerous voice hissed on him. "What do you think you're doing to my sister?" it continued and Ryoma blinked in surprise. What did he just said? His sister? Does this mean that the guy that he'd thought that Sakuno's suitor/boyfriend all these time is her own brother? How should he know that? Sakuno never told him or informed him that she indeed has an older brother.

"Onii-sama, Ryoma-kun didn't mean it to happen. It was just an accident. On the first place, it's your fault that Ryoma has stiff legs." Sakuno scolded her brother.

"Tanuki... your hair is too long." Kenichi told Sakuno nonchalantly and Sakuno then blinked before frowning and kicking his brother's leg.

"Stop calling me Tanuki and teasing my hair, Onii-sama!"Kenichi released Ryoma's collar but continued to glare at him which Ryoma replied with the same dangerous glare. Everyone was surprised when Kenichi took one braid played it on his hand, with blank expression in his face.

"I'm sleepy, Tanuki. Let's go home." Kenichi said and then yawned. Sakuno sighed and left the tennis grounds towards the school building to take her things on the Girl's Tennis Club room.

~xxoxx~

"Say, Kenichi-san." Fuji asked as they watched Ryoma and Sakuno leaving the school campus together.

"Hn?" Kenichi replied with a sleepy look and yawned and shifted the tennis bag on his shoulder. Tezuka walked silently beside him.

"Saa.. I wonder... Why are you so rude with Echizen?" Fuji asked with his trademark smile.

"I just don't like him."

"Because you think he'll take something very important from you?"

Kenichi stared sternly on the couple, seeing Ryoma teasing his younger sister. He arched a brow and put the ice drop that Fuji handed to him to his mouth before turning his eyes towards the bleeding sky.

"I'm the only one has the right to tease Sa-chan's long hair." He said before resuming to his walk.

~xxoxx~

Okay, he was stupid. He should have asked her in the first place. Of course, she had to stay to their residence to take care of her brother's need on the house. She had told him everything happened during her absence on the Echizen's residence and how she missed their babies. She was too worried that the babies are giving him hard time everytime, which they did because they could also sense her absence during the night. But what had shook the entirety of the great Echizen Ryoma was the chance that she will have to leave the country to follow her family overseas. Sakuno had noticed his uneasiness. She didn't want to leave and she hardly have to convince her brother to let her stay on Japan with the Echizens. She didn't want to leave him and the babies. She didn't want to leave Japan.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called stoping on his tracks, shilding half of his face with his trademark fila cap. Sakuno stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun." She asked.

"Stay. Just this once. Stay and don't leave."

Sakumo was surprised to hear those words from him. She didn't expected to hear that from him at that moment. A smile passed thru her lips and nodded.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. I won't leave."

~xxoxx~

**Preview to the next chapter:**

Rui got sick and wants his papa and mama so badly. Aya was missing. Ryoga and Ryoma have to find her before Rinko arrived from their shopping spree. Will Nanjiro make Karupin stop on biting his toes?

**Chapter 6: Papa and Mama love Babies!**

~xxoxx~

A/n: So sorry for the delayed and short update. Actually, I'm losing my interest on this pairing so I hardly have to push myself to update my stories. But then... surprise! Surprise! I was really surprised to see that I actually received 13 cute and good feedbacks in this story so I decided to continue to write this story until the end. I'm still in doubt if I should update my other Ryosaku stories since it seems to me they aren't that good enough. Thank you for the positive comments and feedbacks! Please keep on supporting this story.

Jiin-chan: Aww, I really love Aya-chan too. Anyway, thank you for appreciating my previous chapter and I'm so sorry if I updated so late.

Deathly Jester: Thanks for finding my story really good. On all of my ryosaku stories, this one is my favorite. Yay! Update! I'll update as soon as I can.

Ulquihime7980: I'm so happy that I made you laugh somehow thru this story. Really, it was really good to know that I can able to make my readers laugh with the stupid things i have on my brain. Lmao :D i just love how Ryoga can't resist the charm of the young Aya-chan.

Cristina29: ohhh... great. The addiction on ryosaku still on my readers. *laughs* you're one of my avid reader and I would like to thank you for supporting all my ryosaku stories.

Eia Yukino: hey! It's been a while since I last noticed your presence on this fandom! How are you, dear? Thanks for reading. I will try... yeah... try to update this story..

Sweet Razzberry: okay, dear here's yor update. :D hope you like it.

Loveydovey Ryosaku: wew.. so sorry for the really late review. T_T

Sapphire wind: I really don't know. If i really made you remind about Daa! Daa! Daa! a lot, perhaps my story is good? I don't know. *laughs* i really don't know if i write well 'cause I know I really sucks on writing, not to mention I am a very lazy fanfiction writer. *grins* I'll try to update soon... hope it won't take another three months, ne?

Kawaii witch181: thank you for appreciating my story. I'm sorry i am such a very lazy writer and I'm losing interest on my stories.

Loveless Romance Addict7: Okay, dear. Again, I'll try to update soon.

Ryosaku90: i'm so sorry! I knew you already pmed me almost a month ago and I actually told you that I'll update this story sooner. Gomen ne, didn't mean to disappoint you.

Cathluvbear: i'll surely try to finish this story. Don't worry. You knowi just need some motivation to continue. *smiles*

Samantha Fleur: Okay, why's everyone laughs because of Ryoga? I wonder... *laughs evilly*

Hey, guys! Happy new year! Welcome 2012! Please motivate me to write the succeeding chapters will you? Feel free to pm me if you want me to update my other ryosaku stories aside from this one. Thank you for reading!

Please leave review. They are very much appreciated.

p.s: before i bid goodbye, I am looking *desperately* for a beta reader for all of my RyoSaku stories. One of the reason why I couldn't update because no one is bugging me to update! *lmao* this chapter is written without an editor, so bear with a lot of errors. *grins*

**Special Thanks:**

Thank you for my very dear friend, Kris for letting me use her laptop so I can encode some of my stories during my one week christmas vacation. Hindi ko alam .feeling ko mababasa mo ito. Haha. Kasi nabasa mo din ung sa fairy tail ko, tama ba? Kaya ayun. Salamat sa nakakatuwang bakasyon at pagpapagamit ng laptop. :DDx

**Love and Kisses,**

**Shunrei Ryuzaki**


End file.
